How the witch become the witch
by poison for your soul
Summary: Before the shop, before she know how to control it, this is how Yuuko become who she is today
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Meeting

*Pant pant pant* Must not stop running!*Pant pant pant*

"STOP HER! STOP THAT GIRL!WHOEVER CAN CATCH HER I WILL GIVE HIM A REWARD!"

The guys in black are catching up. SHIT! If I wasn't so drain from escaping, if I have my powers with me I will KILL THEM ALL!

Some people tried to stop the little girl in red from hearing the appealing offer. They ignore the sign of the little girl is barely 5, they turn a blind eye to the fact her dress is red due to blood, all they care is the handsome sum of reward at the end of the day. So they turn a blind eye to the fact that this is a little girl in need of their help to escape from the pursuers and join the chase.

Black spots are forming. I lose too much blood. Going to faint soon. I can't let them catch me. I don't want to go back to the lab with all the strange equipments. The machine hurts. Every time. Till I rather just die so the pain will stop. I don't want to GO BACK!

Just before she black out, Yuko saw 3 pairs of feet. More precisely a girl's and two bunnies. And then someone ate the sun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just my luck with trouble. Sigh Xylia when she saw the little girl faint in front of her. Seems like she is my business now.

When the pursuers tried to grab the unconscious little girl, they realize that it was the worse decision they could ever made. All they feel is a gust of wind and they are all knock against the wall. The impact was so hard that some of them straightaway fainted or at least broke a rib.

"SHIT! She is a user too and a much more powerful one!" When the men in black (yes it is on purpose but its not the same MIB. These are the bad MIB) realize what they are facing against, they quickly get out of the area as fast as devil is on their heels.

Xylia squat down and tried to heal the little girl with her magic but the moment she touch the little girl there is a strong zap and a strong force push her back.

Barrier magic? A pretty strong one for a girl her age, if trained properly perhaps this girl could be the one…

Xylia turn and look at Aluino, perhaps the twins can finally have a home.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuko eyes flutter open and all she see is white. Have I been brought back to that hell? I have go through all pain and torture of what they call experiments? Tears of despair tickle down her cheeks.

"Anikin~ She is awake!"

Yuuko sit up in startle and feel the room spinning. Fighting her dizziness, she tried to take in the surroundings. All she see is a room so white it seems like there is no floor, at the end of her bed sit two bunnies. A black one with a blue jewel on its forehead and a white one with a red jewel.

"Hi I am Aluino!" said the black one

"And I am his brother Ailill!" said the white one

"We are twins!" Both of them scream in unison.

"Harsh now" Yuuko turn and saw a girl around 15 walking towards her carrying a tray. A tasty aroma fill in the room.

"Anikin is it corn soup?"

"Yes, there is more in the kitchen. Go help yourself."

"YIPPEE!" and both of them fly out of the room.

Yuuko stare at the girl. She have never seen anybody as beautiful as her ( not like she met a lot of people in her life anyway). Her hair is black but not raven black but with a hint of purple. Her eyes a pretty shade of violet like the flower itself. Her skin is porcelain white but not the shade of white that make people think of a corpse. Somehow, she seems like she is glowing. The only hint that she is not human is the pair of fluffy white rabbit eyes on her head.

"Here little girl. Its hot so be careful." Smile the girl while handling me a bowl.

Such a beautiful being won't hurt me right? Thought Yuuko. NO! I can't trust her! I can't trust anybody!

Seeing her hesitation, Xylia thought she is too weak to eat by herself or haven't recover from her shock, so she took a spoonful of the creamy soup, blew it and try to feed Yuuko. Yuuko found herself gulping down her saliva, the aroma make her realize how hungry she was.

So what it is poisoned! Its better to die full then hungry!

With that thought Yuuko snatch the bowl from Xylia's grasp and start gobbling down the food.

When Xylia saw the girl finish her food, she took away the bowl and try to check on the little girl's wound. Inches away from the girl, she feel a barrier that block her from proceeding further. Its not a very strong barrier, Xylia can still force her way through if she wanted but she don't want to scare the little girl. She seems like she have enough of hardship.

With her most gentle voice, Xylia said "Don't be scare, I am just going to check your wound. I promise I won't hurt you."

Yuuko still didn't let her guard down but at least she didn't push Xylia away when she tried to touch her again.

Xylia feel her eyes watering up when she sees the wound on the child's back. It's a big cut wound, starting from the end of the child's neck to her lower pain. As a skill blacksmith, Xylia can clearly see that the wound is not caused by a sword but something small and sharp. Something like a surgery knife. The realization make her shake in rage, who could be so cruel and do this to anybody! Besides, she is just a child.

Calming down her feelings, Xylia conjured a spell to ease the child's pain and put some ointment to help the wound patch up faster. Within minutes, the wound have patch up leaving just a thin white line.

Xylia then proceed to supply ointments on the child's other wound. Needles on the forearm, more cuts on the wrists and neck…..Xylia can feel her heart boiling in rage. What have this child been through? Hell?

Yuuko look at the girl and see her crying while applying something on her wound. The ointment is cold and soothing and she can feel the pain from her body going away. For the first time in her life, Yuuko feel no pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What is your name?" Xylia and Yuuko said in unison. Hearing that Xylia smile and Yuuko look awkward.

"My name is Xylia. You can call me Xylia or Anikin like the twins."

"I thought Anikin means sister? I am not your sister."

"You are now. Where ever you came from, I am not going to let you go back to it."

"Really? Pinky promise?" Yuuko said while holding up her little finger.

Xylia smile broader and entwine her pinky with Yuuko's "Pinky promise. So what is this adorable child name?" Xylia ask while ticking Yuuko.

"Ahahaha Yuuko hahahaha stop hahaha my name is Yuuko my name is Yuuko."

"Yuuko, what a nice name. A child your age much smile more or you won't grow up to be a happy person."

Hearing the Yuuko smile froze and tears swell in her eyes "I have no right to be happy about anymore. MOMMY AND DADDY ARE DEAD!DEAD!"

Xylia was shock at Yuuko's at the level of outburst. Give the child a few more years, this little girls power will be enough to throw her too to the wall like all the furniture around her. Knowing nothing else to do, Xylia hug Yuuko tightly while singing "Liete latuparietos ulos aleaslos balolietolie"

Whether the old magic words work or not Xylia don't know but Yuuko finally manage to calm down. " What does the song mean? Its nice. " Yuuko said while mumbling from the holds of Xylia.

" It's an old lullaby my mother use to sing to me, it means save me and revive the eternal light"

"Can I be save after what I did?"

"Of course my child, that is why I am here."

"Are you an angel? Do all angels have rabbit eyes like you?"

"No I am not an angel, I am witch."

"Do you eat small children? Mommy say witches eat small children. Are you going to eat me?"

"No, I am a good witch. Like the white witch from the Wizard of Oz."

"I haven't hear that story before."

"Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wahaha I bet most of the readers will find the spell familiar. Yes it's the same spell in Laputa. As for the relationship of Xylia's mother and Laputa, it's a story for another time.

Its on purpose the child Yuuko have a very different personality. Come on she is a child!What do you expect? So don't say that she is OCC okay?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

From bit and pieces of her memories, Xylia finally have a picture of Yuuko's life. She just pass her 5th birthday when her parents realize their daughter have powers they don't understand (Like a muggle-born witch). They brought her to a scientist in hope he can help their child. The Scientist however when he realize Yuuko's ability, he didn't think about helping the child but to possess her power. With her power he can finally rise above all the scientist especially that hateful man! Blind with greed for power and fame, he offer to take away Yuuko from her parents in the name of better treatment. Her parents bluntly refuse, insisting that they want to keep their daughter by their side. So the Scientist send an assassin and killed them and took Yuuko in as a guardian.

Every day, he do experiments on her. Treating her not like a human being but just a piece of flesh for experimenting. Few time he draw too much blood that Yuuko almost died. Enable to control her powers and weakened physically from all the experiments, Yuuko was held captive for almost 3 years.

Yuuko really thought she will died like that one day, on the experiment table. Till that day, when the Scientist cut open her back. Yuuko remember scream in pain and struggle from her chains that kept her captive. The Scientist only said coldly "Stay still Y-106 (They took away her name, without a name, it is harder to grow affection to an experiment it seems) I cannot take a perfect sample if you struggle too much." Before falling unconscious from all the pain, Yuuko saw her Mommy and Daddy kissing her forehead and then something inside Yuuko broke free.

Yuuko's first force field was so strong it broke the entire lab. Yuuko stand in the ruins looking at the Scientist bath in his blood. The man who destroyed her family and her life is dead. Yuuko broke free from her chains and with trembling legs start to run. The guards which was outside the compound come rushing over when they hear the explosion. They saw Yuuko (Which they know she is an experiment) running away so they chase after her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xylia look at Yuuko playing with the twins. She is lucky for not being filled with hatred and distrust after all those years. She is still a curious like child should be. She might not smile a lot but she is way better than some children Xylia know that went through the same pain. (Xylia is thinking about Urtear btw. Readers that are curious please read Fairy Tail)

I will protect her. She is family now.

I can't think of any character that fit the Scientist character. Feel free to give suggestion eh^^

Next chapter will be talking bout controlling powers and stuff XD Please look forward


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Barrier training**

"NO! Imagine a box surrounding you! AGAIN!"

"NO! You must not let go your power in one shot like that! AGAIN!"

"NO! Focus! AGAIN!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Magic spell training**

"NOO! Its not wave three times but three and a half! AGAIN!"

"NOOO! Its SSSSvraka! Emphasis the SSSSS! AGAIN!"

"NOOOO!How many times I have to tell you its three and a half time? AGAIN!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Potion making training**

"AGAIN!"

"AGAIN!"

"AGAIN!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Future prediction training…..Star sign training….Soul training….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tea break**

"You really are no angel….." moan Yuuko lying half dead on the sofa.

"Sorry Yuuko, Anikin is like that when she teach. Want a massage?"

"Yes please. Ahhh that's the spot." Yuuko sigh in relief as the twins massage her back and shoulders. She then tried to drink her tea but her hands can't stop shaking. That is how tired she is. "She is really a witch. So strict with everything and so many things to learn. Like she want to teach me everything in a week."

"She is you know." Mumble Aluino "Ouch! That hurt s Ailill!"

"Its suppose to be a secret you know!" Ailill hiss back.

"Opps….."

"What is suppose to be a secret?"

The series is going to end soon. Next chapter will be last chapter. Its quite crappy I know, I didn't write a lot of description and details. I am glad if you like it. Please look forward to the last chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"_Expecto Patronum" _Yuuko watch in awe when a butterfly appear from her fingertips.

"Well done Yuuko."

"No more AGAIN?"

"No."

"Yippee!"

"I have nothing to teach you anymore, I have to leave now."

"Leave? But I barely get to know you! Its only been a week!"

"I know my dear but my magic is not enough to sustain this dimension room anymore. When the dimension room is gone, Hades is able to track us and the twins will be in danger."

"I can do it for you!"

"You don't understand Yuuko, to maintain a dimension room, one not only need powerful magic source. The dimension room will collapse if the user leave it. I don't want you to lose your freedom you just got back."

"But we are family! Family stick together! I don't want freedom if I don't have family. Beside you haven't teach me everything yet! You can't leave!"

"I haven't? But I taught you all my spells."

"No you haven't taught me how to live a normal life. You haven't taught me how to be a girl. You haven't taught me how to say goodbye…." With that Yuuko broke into tears. " Don't go please."

"I don't want to use your power like the Scientist."

"You are not using me. We are family. Family help each other. You save me, now its my turn to save your family."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You sure about this? Once you do it there will be no turning back. You can still say no."

"And watch you leave? NO! I got this."

Xylia watch as her own dimension room dissolve into nothing and Yuuko's start forming into place.

First a green field appeared, then a one storey building made of wood, then the one storey building became two stories, then green roof pop out. Then everything was still.

Xylia look in amaze at the building that is a mix of Japanese and European style. She always know Yuuko power is amazing but she didn't know that it is till this extend. Even with years of training Xylia can barely make a 2 room dimension but Yuuko within one week have manage to excel her in leagues.

"So what do you think? Pretty right?" Yuuko said in pride.

"I think its amazing! Thank you."

"So no more again?"

"Haha no more again."

Xylia and the twins hug Yuuko tightly and together hand in hand they walk into the house they now call home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is the end for Xylia's travel but her story will go on in The moon guardian(KHR fanfic). Please support.


End file.
